When Everyone Caves In
by thatswedishgirl
Summary: Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Jiraya, Shino and Kakashi all go on a mission to pick up a secret ninja scroll. On the way there they sleep in a cave. One night that changes them all. And what will they do the morning afterwards? M for lemons.
1. Late

It was raining. Everything in the forest was glistening; the ground was moist but not muddy. Hinata blinked as a drop of water got caught o her eyelash. She had brought an umbrella, but didn't want to use it.

She thought of how thankful she was for wearing waterproof mascara that day. She usually never wore any makeup at all, but thanks to hanging out with Ino, (in minor secrecy), Hinata had learned quite a few things about "being a girl". People underestimated Ino, and she was very different around Hinata than she was among others.

She was very helpful if you just asked. And Hinata had asked, thinking perhaps a little "girlying up" could help her around the boys. She had finally realised that there other boys than Naruto, and why not give life a try? And Hinata and Ino quickly became close friends; they were good for each other. Hinata calmed Ino down, who in return helped Hinata climb out of her shell. As friends the really completed each other and brought out the best of one another.

Hinata looked up at the sky for the hundredth time. She loved the rain, how it mercilessly cleaned everything, how it brought life and made everything shine. She smiled in her loneliness. She would always count on the rain. It always came back.

A wind that made her shiver slightly brought her back to reality from her thoughts. She continued to walk toward the glen where she was supposed to meet Kakashis team, Shino and Jiraiya. Kiba and Kurenai were on another mission together.

Hinata was late, but didn't care. It spoke against her personality, but Ino had calmed her down quite a bit, and besides; she would hardly be later than Kakashi. Or so she thought.

"Gosh, where is she? It's not like her to be late!" Naruto Exclaimed.

"Well, aren't you the master of the obvious!" Sakura answered and opened up her umbrella.

"Well in that case I'm better than you; at least I'm the master of something!" Naruto teased.

"You take that back! I'll show you..." Sakura yelled, but was interrupted by an annoyed Kakashi.

"Calm down you two, she's not that late. She'll probably be here any minute."

"She's later than you!" the both screamed at the same time. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Well, I was bound to be beaten at it someday." Kakashi kept on smiling. Sasuke frowned.

Jiraiya was reading a small notebook. Kakashi picked up one of his books, leaned against a tree and began to read. He heard how Naruto started to tease Jiraiya about being a pervert, and how Sakura, Shino and Sasuke started to speak about the mission. Then he heard them all turn completely quiet. He look up from his book to see what was going on, and his eyes widened in surprise whenever he looked to see where their eyes were focused.

Hyuuga Hinata was walking down the hill toward the glen where they were waiting, seemingly completely unaware of their existence. Her eyes were looking up at the sky, unbothered by the rain, and she seemed to glow as she smiled as the rain gently brushed her face. But that wasn't the only thing that made her seem different. Her entire body language had changed. Her back was straight, her arms were hanging relaxed down her sides and her steps were soft but determined. And then the clothes...

Her gray jacket was nowhere to be seen; instead she wore a more feminine cloud-gray coat that reached down to her mid-thighs and a plain lavender dress that reached down to her knees. She had black leggings that reached down a decimetre below her knees and silver-gray sandals. Her short hair was wet from the rain and laid tight to her face and neck.

Sakura was in less shock than the others, knowing Hinata had hung out with Ino, but she was none the less surprised. She smiled to herself. Hinata was a big girl now, and it seemed like the boys around her had noticed, finally. Even Sasuke had lifted his eyebrows a little, but coming from Sasuke it equalled the other men's facial expressions.

Naruto looked like he'd been struck by lightning; Kakashi looked at Hinata in strange disbelief, as if he was dreaming, Jiraiya was stuck in the middle of turning a page and Shino just froze and dropped his jaw. Hinata turned her gaze from the sky and stopped dead in front of them as she suddenly became aware of their existence. Then her cheeks turned the same colour Sakura had on her hair.

"Hi", she said innocently at the quiet group of people in front of her, thanking Kami that she hadn't stuttered. But knowing herself, it would probably start soon.

"S-sorry I'm late." The others still didn't say a word.

Sakura blinked at her, then smiled.

"Hi Hinata, we just wondered where you were. I mean, it's not like you to be late."

Shino picked up his jaw again. "Sure isn't..." He was thankful that his jacket covered his face, as he felt himself blush deeply.

Jiraiya and Kakashi slammed their books together at the same time, faces turning towards each other in a small statement that this was real. Sasuke lowered his eyebrows back to their normal position. Narutos cheeks turned pink.

"Wow..." he said in a low voice, as if all the air had been beaten out of him. At that comment Hinatas face went deeply red and she looked down at the ground.

"Thank you... " This was more embarrassing than she had imagined it. She'd been out to bars with Ino a couple of times, so getting looks was nothing new to her, but this was just ridiculous.

Kakashi broke the silence. "What do you guys say about leaving now?"

They all looked at him, then nodded.

Hinata smiled and stayed close to Sakura, who smiled at her with a glimpse in her eye. "You sure look different today. But really nice."

"T-thank you, Sakura-chan. I did my best." She smiled back at her, a little pink still left on her cheeks.

The rain had stopped and Hinatas hair was drying in the wind. She loved the wind almost as much as the rain, but liked it best when they worked together. She thought that it looked so beautiful when the wind swept the rain across the glades in the forest. Whenever she watched it she wished it would never stop.

Kakashi travelled last. His eyes fell upon Hinata, the girl whom he hardly had recognized when she came down the hill. "Hinata is a big girl now." He mumbled to himself.

Sasuke had felt his pulse increasing as he saw her looking up at the sky. She was so different from when he'd last seen her. She didn't seem to be as shy as she had always been, what had changed her so dramatically? He'd never admit it, but he suddenly wanted to know more about her. The shadow of a smile played on his lips, which caused Naruto to look at him with a puzzled face.

Narutos mind was blank. When did she turn in to a woman? When did she become so... beautiful...? His head was spinning. He felt a soft spot growing in his heart. So this was the new Hyuuga Hinata? She seemed lovely...

Shino wondered in disbelief where his shy, stuttering, blushing teammate had gone, and who this new girl was, this confident, straight-backed and... well... less stuttering and less blushing... who on earth was that? Shino suspected that Ino had changed Hinata in more than one way, the same way Hinata seemed to have changed her. She was even nice to Choji these days, which surprised more people than just himself. And this new Hinata Seemed to take everybody with at least as much surprise that Ino had.

Jiraiya smiled to himself. He had just gotten a brilliant idea for a new book. He wondered to himself, if he could somehow manage to get more... inspiration... somehow. He had a few techniques he could use, but perhaps he should try to develop a new one? There sure were possibilities for that now.


	2. I want to see More

It had started to rain again, and Hinata felt her hair stick to her skin once more. It was around midnight, very dark because of the clouds, but not too cold even though it was already October. They found a cave to sleep in: but that wasn't unusual in this part of the forest.

Kakashi and Jiraiya went in to check that it was okay. Not that any bears or wolves were known to live in this part of the forest, but one could never be too careful. But all they found in the small cave were a few spider-webs, and the floor was still uneven and soft. They went out and got the others and they all began to put their sleeping-bags on the ground, all thankful to get away from the rain. Outside the wind was blowing stronger than before, and the sound of the rain against the rock made them even sleepier.

Hinata found a few dry sticks furthest in, in the cave, and made a small fire in the centre of it. They all took out their food and Jiraiya fixed them all some tea. Hinata found the experience quite pleasant, it was very cosy actually. The warm tea and the sound of the rain and the sleeping-bag... she looked at Kakashi, who for once didn't read, but looked up at the caves ceiling dreamingly. She wondered what was on his mind, but her thoughts were interrupted by Shino.

"So, Hinata-chan, what's gotten into you?" He asked quietly. Sakura was busy with Naruto and Sasuke, as usual, and Jiraiya kept watch by the cave's opening.

"Oh, S-shino-chan, I just wanted a little change, i-if you know what I mean..." she blushed slightly.

"Oh." He looked around, before he said: "But you know, Hina-hime, your little 'change' may cause others to act differently towards you... If you ever get into trouble, just tell me okay? Promise me." He looked dead serious, and Hinata didn't really know what to answer. Still, she thought it was very nice of him to care about her as much as he did. She smiled.

"Okay Shino-chan, I promise. T-thank you for worrying about me." He smiled back. She needed to know that somebody cared for her. Kiba and Shino had become like a family to her, he knew it, and what kind family didn't protect each other? Still, it wasn't Hinata that he didn't trust. It was everybody else that might just start to discover her existence, and she wouldn't be used to that.

"Sakura, Naruto, why do you always have to fight?" Sasuke sighed in his most hopeless manner. Why couldn't they just calm down and get along? Their arguing was so annoying...

"Because he never shuts up." She said as she threw him an evil glare. Naruto wasn't slow to respond.

"Oh, sure, blame it all on me! It takes two to fight you know!" She peered at him.

"But it only takes one to start it!" She'd had enough. She turned away from him to walk over to Hinata, but stopped as she saw Shino. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and since he wasn't wearing his jacket, she could see all of his face. She blushed as she just stood there. He was gorgeous. His eyes were a glowing amber colour, that looked like they were burning in the light of the fire. He was wearing a white tight tee-shirt that showed off his abs perfectly. Then she turned around and got into her sleeping-bag, wondering when he'd had the time to become so good-looking.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, then giggled slightly as she saw Sakuras face. Shino looked curiously at her.

"Oi, Shino-chan." She said softly, with a glimpse in the eye. "I think you have a new fan. I told you that you should show your face more often." She giggled again looking at Sakura who was lying on the other side of the fire. Shino followed her gaze and nearly choked on his tea.

"Hina-hime, you shouldn't joke about such things. It's not very nice." But his eyes stayed on the seemingly sleeping form across the cave.

"Oh, but I'm not. She was checking you out. Believe me, I could tell." Hinata whispered. Shino shrugged and looked back at Hinata.

"Well, maybe I should forget my glasses tomorrow?" He smiled playfully at her, which caused Hinata to giggle. For a start, Shino hardly ever smiled. Secondly, he never smiled like that. Shino was NOT playful.

"Oi, you two, you should sleep now; we have to leave early tomorrow." Kakashi told them, still not taking his eyes of the ceiling. Shino and Hinata crawled into their sleeping-bags and lay down, knowing they'd need their rest for tomorrow.

After the fire was no longer a fire, but a mere glow of red, Hinata realized that she had trouble sleeping. She sat up and looked around her, listening carefully to the others deep breaths. She'd seen Jiraiya fall asleep after Kakashi had taken second watch, and she knew that he was sitting on the rock on top of them. Hinata could hear that it had finally topped to rain, and it was dreadfully warm in the cave, so she decided to go out for a little fresh air.

She quietly tip-toed out of the cave and felt the fresh air hit her face as soon as she stepped outside. It was clear but not as cold as she'd expected it to be. As she turned around she saw the back of Kakashis green vest. Beside him lay a blue piece of textile, and her eyes widened as she realized that it must be his mask. He turned his face to her, and she felt her heart jump. It felt like seeing somebody completely naked.

"Why are you up, Hinata-chan?" His voice was quiet and deep, and she stared like she was hypnotized as she saw his lips move for the first time. Yet, he looked completely calm. Then he smiled at her. She saw him smile. His lips... Without his mask.

Wow.

She came to the conclusion that she liked his smiled and that it was very selfish of him that he always kept it to himself.

"Hinata, is there something wrong?" He just kept on smiling.

"S-s-s-s-s-senseeeeiii... you... you're... like... like.. naked...!" _Oh Kami how embarrassing, it was only his face... and it wasn't like she hadn't seen worse... oh, Ino, right now I really love you._

But she didn't get any other words out, and his smile disappeared as he heard her words. He felt his face with his hand, then looked at the ground beside him. His face got a strange expression of terror on it, as he quietly breathed out:

"Oh no." He looked up at her. "Promise not to tell anyone, okay?" She got confused. Not tell anyone about his lovely smile, dimples and everything?

"Why?" She heard herself asking. He looked at her with an equal amount of surprise.

"I don't know." He searched himself for an answer. It's not like they'd know what he looked like by her telling them. Still, it would take a piece of the 'cool' away.

Things got quiet.

Hinata felt an opportunity appearing. She had an idea. Actually, she usually had lots of ideas, but she never dared to speak of them. But now, after hanging out with Ino, she felt a new kind of confidence inside of her. But she'd have to use all the confidence she'd ever possessed to say this...

He looked at her. He could see on her face that something was going on in her mind. Perhaps he'd like it, and he smirked to himself. Yet he was very surprised when he heard her speak again.

"Then I want to see more." She said simply, without a single stutter. Her eyes glowed, and she only blushed a little, which both knew was a very hard thing for her not to do. Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. Did she really just say that?

"Can you please repeat that...?" _I have obviously got a hearing disorder. Hinata couldn't... she wouldn't... Blackmail me? Though if that's it, who am I to complain?_

"Oh.." She said, with a voice she didn't really recognize as her own. "Of course..." She moved closer and sat down on the top of the cave, right in front of him. "Then I _want_ to see _more_." She surprised herself with her courage, and she felt that the blush was gone. "Is there a problem?" She simply asked, as if she asked him to pass the salt. His smile was back again, wider than ever. He replied in a low, deep voice that sent tingles down her spine.

"Oh no, Hinata... There is no problem with that at all..." He felt his heart beat faster. Obviously more things than Hinatas clothes had changed about her, and so far, he really liked it. This could be good. "So..." He said, keeping his voice low. "What can I do for you, _Hina-Hime_?"

_Oh man I love that voice when it goes all deep_, she thought to herself. Then she smirked, (and Hinata never smirked), and before she could believe what she was actually saying, she'd said it. "Oh... _Sensei_, you can start with taking your gloves of." She said simply. It sounded so innocent, but _she_ had a plan.

He got a curious look on his face, but did as she told him to, sliding them of and tossing them to the side. She kept her eyes on his hands.

"And now?" He asked lightly, and she met his gaze with her mysterious eyes.

"Give them here." Hinata smirked _again_. Kakashi didn't get it.

"What, the gloves?" _What was with her?_

"No, silly. Your hands. Get over here." He didn't object, and he moved up to her quietly, sitting down Indian-style in front of her. She took one of his hands and studied it closely, then told him quietly: "It's dirty..." She lifted his index finger and slowly, ever so slowly, started to put it in her mouth, sucking lightly on it, and sighing ever so slightly.

Whenever Hinata pronounced the word dirty, Kakashi froze, and slowly he felt a wet heat wrap around his finger. It startled him. Little Hyuuga Hinata, (or clearly not so little anymore), was sucking his finger. And it looked so sexy he wanted to explode, preferably inside of her, filling her completely... then she sucked another one, then another one, until the entire hand was wet from her saliva, slightly glowing in the night. The sky was breaking up, letting tiny rays of moonlight through the clouds.

He couldn't move. She smiled at him.

"May I have the next one please?" She said ever so innocently. He could see the sky reflecting in her eyes. He was as immobile as a mountain, and could hardly stretch her his hand. It wasn't fair. Nobody ever had this effect on him. He was in shock.

She saw the expression on his face, and picked the hand up herself, and as with the other one she studied it closely and then said:

"Oh my... Kakashi, you are one dirty little boy..." She put his left-hand index-finger in her mouth, repeating what she had done to the other hand.

_Oh Kami, she's just sucking my finger and I'm getting harder then I've been for... I don't know how long. _Kakashis mind was bubbling. This was about one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen, and _truly_, Kakashi had seen _a lot _things. It was overloading his system. This simply wasn't happening.

"Hime..." He said, his voice mixed with a tiny moan that he hoped she hadn't heard, but she smirked so he realized he'd been caught.

"Mmm..." He felt her mouth vibrate against his ring-finger, sending him shivers down his spine, making his crotch want to explode.

"Hime, this is torture." She just kept on sucking on his fingers, not seeming to care the least about his concerns. Instead she went even slower, sucking harder, moving her body closer his so that she was just inches away from his face. When she was done, she simply let the hand go, and it fell on to his leg and just lay there. Kakashi just stared at her, then in a flash returned back to his senses. He moved his face towards hers, and stopped when his nose was nearly touching hers.

"Hime, that was not very nice." She just looked at him with the most innocent look she could produce.

"Oh, but _Sensei_, I just cleaned you up a bit." Her eyes were amazing.

"But now they're all wet..." He held his hand up, not letting her eyes go with his own.

"They'll dry..." Her eyes didn't leave his. _What eyes... so strange... so sexy... _

Now it was his time to smirk. She made him feel like a horny teenager again.

"Do you really want them to?" _Did he really just say that?_ She just smirked back.

"I want to see more..." her eyes gazed upon his body.

"Take your vest of..." Her eyes looked down. "...And your sweater..." They moved back up."...And your shirt."

"Hn..." He answered, not removing the smirk. "Whatever Hime wants..." She sat back while she watched him stand up to remove his clothes, trying not to let her go with his eyes. _Oh, he was so sexy..._ Hinata thought to herself. His white hair fell into his face, and he nonchalantly shook it back. His black t-shirt was so tight against his chest-muscles, his breath made little misty clouds as he breathed out the hot air into the cold night...

"Ey Hime..."

"Hmmm...?" She answered. He looked down at her.

"You take this of."

_That bloody smirk, I'll show him, I bet he thinks I can't do it. I bet he thinks I'm too shy and that I'll faint any second, well he's in for a surprise. After what I and Ino have done this is no problem whatsoever. If anybody knew about Ino and me it would probably be they who fainted_.

Her mouth moved up to his ear, he could feel her breath against his skin. He closed his eyes; _oh, he wanted her to touch him, please, please don't turn back to shy little Hinata-Chan again, not now, not ever... _

"No problem..." Her right hand traced his chest, making its way down to his torso, then under the shirt making him shiver. It moved to his back, slowly caressing his skin. Her other hand moved his arms up and pulled the t-shirt over him, to reveal a beautiful, yet scarred, muscular chest. It was rising and falling under her hands, as they slowly moved around, tracing his scars. Her hot tongue started to move behind her left hand index-finger... she felt his hard muscles and smirked. An especially hard one was pressed against her lower parts. She looked into his eyes. _Oh, she could tell how badly he wanted her..._

"Sensei?" She asked innocently. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, Hime, are you sure you want to know?" She just smirked.

"Why, I pray, do tell me..." She saw his eyes widen, when without warning, her hands went lower, outside of his pants and touched his erection. He let a small moan exit his mouth. It was too much. Even for the grate Kakashi, this was too much. And it pleased her.

"Hinata, are you going somewhere with this?" He asked with plead in his voice. _Please don't say she's just a tease..._

"Hmmm...? Depends..." _What did she mean depends, on what?_

"On what?" _What do I need to do to get you in to bed girl...?_

"Mmm... On..."

"What, Hinata, this isn't..."

"On if you last until ... until..."

_Hinata, this is not funny. _He put a finger under her chin to bring her face up to meet his.

"Until... what... Hinata...?" He asked slowly. Her face was hot, but not blushing. He lips looked so delicious... Her eyes were glowing and full of lust...

"Until...until I decide to fuck you... do you think you can do that?" a devilish smile played on her lips.

_I can't believe I just said that..._

_I can't believe she just said that..._

"Oh Hinata... I'll fuck you _right now _if you let me..."

"Ha! No way... you didn't even kiss me ye... 'Umph' "

His lips were on hers in a millisecond, burning with hot desire as his hands were roaming over her body, removing her lavender t-shirt and squeezing her breasts mercilessly. She hadn't worn a bra. He liked her more every second. Then he realized that there was a possibility of the others hearing them as they stayed here, and really, the last thing he wanted was to get caught. So he simply lifter her into his arms and moved her, grabbing their clothes on the way. They quickly found another spot a few hundred metres away.

He lay her down and looked at her. Her pale skin seemed to shine in the little light there was. Her nipples were hard and screaming for him. She licked her lips and looked at him, taking in the picture of Kakashis gorgeous body.

"Well?" She said demandingly.

"Well what?" He said with a smirk. She was horny, he could see it. And anyone within a hundred miles should be able to feel it.

"Well, are you gonna' fuck me or what?"

"Hm. Where did you learn such language?" He asked her, slowly starting to lick her nipple, rolling the other one between his fingers. To his great satisfaction, she moaned.

"Uh, are you sure you wanna' know?!" She felt herself getting wetter by the second.

"Ummhmm... " He purred, making her breast vibrate slightly.

"Mmm... right... like you'll believe me if I tell you..." Now he was really curious. He looked up at her.

"I'll try my best!" He said with a broad smile.

"Okay. But promise not to tell."

"I promise." He said, massaging her nipples with gentle touches. She looked at him, then said quietly:

"It was Ino... and believe me that... oh... was not the only, um, oh...thing she taught me...Oh Kami that feels so good..."

He stopped. _Ino? Ino Yamanaka? Ino big loud blond at the flower-shop Yamanaka?_

"Is there a problem?" She asked him quietly.

"Hm...? No... Just, why were you hanging out with her?" Her eyes looked puzzled.

"I just needed to learn a few things, about boys and stuff, so I went to her, I figured she'd know a few things... also she helped me with my confidence a bit, if you have noticed..."

"Oh, we've all noticed Hinata..." he winked at her. "Tell me, what else did she teach you...?" He kissed her cheek softly.

And for the first time in what seemed like ages, Hyuuga Hinata blushed. And Kakashi found her adorable when she did. Also, now he _really _wondered what she'd taught her.

"Well.." Hinata started. "I think I'd better just show you..."

And with that, Kakashi found himself being pushed over on to the ground, feeling a pair of wonderfully soft hands sweep over his body as his tongue was caught up in a hot, wet kiss. However, the tongue left, moving down to his shoulder, and he felt her lips kiss their way down to his chest, and leaving a wet trail down towards his torso. She felt his throbbing manhood against her chest, felt his eyes upon her, then she slowly pulled down his pants and underwear and licked her lips. This gesture made Kakashi immensely horny. _Did she even know how sexy she looked?_


	3. Enter: the ShinoSakura experience!

**And NOW, to something COMPLETELY DIFFEREND!**

**(To all Mothe-Python fans out there: The later parts of this story will probably be completely to your liking... Mohaha... But no wokkers, it'll be merely a flesh wound... or will it? Any who, keep looking at the bright side of life and have The Black Knight as your idol when you meet your own white rabbit of a monster... And remember, there is a holy hand-grenade for every situation in life; the trick is to bloody find it and count to five... I mean three :p well, now on with the story, Bryan Christ!)**

Shino woke up from somebody poking him lightly in the side. As he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of jade-green eyes looking at him. They looked worried.

"Shino-kun..." The voice was quiet, barely a whisper, and it sent shivers down his spine. And it belonged to Sakura. He laughed at himself inwardly. _He was dreaming, Hinata really shouldn't mess with his head like that..._

"Shino-kun, are you awake? Hinata appears to be missing." _Okay, so perhaps it wasn't a dream after all. Damn._

"She is? Well, don't worry, she usually has trouble sleeping away from home. And she's got Kakashi with her outside, so don't worry Sakura-chan." Sakura seemed to relax at this.

"Thank you for telling me Shino-kun. I got worried. It's not my first mission with Hinata-chan but I never realized she left like this before." Her eyes didn't leave his. _I bet she doesn't know that her entire body-language is screaming how she wants me. Or maybe she is just really tiered. It sounds more logical to me..._

She licked her lips and parted them slightly, then leaned her head slightly to the left. _She has got to be REALLY tiered... Or she's messing with me, this just simply is not happening..._

"Shino-Kun, can I sleep next to you? I don't like sleeping so close to the caves opening." Shino just stared in disbelief.

"Sure, if it makes you feel better." _You could sleep on top of me, or under me, or with me, whatever you want cherry blossom... _She smiled shyly and got her sleeping-bag.

"Thank you." And really, Sakura did not like sleeping so close to the caves opening. It was colder there, and somehow Kakashi failed to make her feel completely safe. Shino, on the other hand, did. She didn't know why. He just seemed so calm and rock-solid somehow.

Those qualities were rare amongst her acquaintances. Sasuke was quiet and Rock-solid in a different way. Everything seemed like such a bother to him. Nothing and no one seemed to be worth his attention. Except Naruto, and really, Sakura did not want to know. Not that she minded, but still. It wasn't her business, and if they hadn't felt like telling her, then fine with her.

She lie down beside Shino, and found the feeling of safety envelope her. It was very pleasant, especially for someone who didn't feel it very often. And she was quite surprised that she felt it now, with somebody that she hardly knew. Then again, maybe all of Hinatas stories about her wonderful team had started to rub off on her. Then again, if what she said was true, she wouldn't really mind.

He felt her chakra stirring. She couldn't sleep. Why could she not sleep? Was she still worried about Hinata, or was there something else? _Do not even bother to go there Shino._

"Sakura-chan, why won't you fall asleep?" He felt her jump slightly in surprise.

"Um, no reason, I usually sleep like a log after a day like this... Why can't you sleep?" Shino gave out a small sigh.

"I don't know to be honest. I usually sleep like a rock as well." And so, Sakura felt a wave of guilt come over her.

"I'm so sorry that I woke you up, you'd probably be sleeping if I hadn't..."

"You know, Sakura-chan, it's really okay. I'm glad Hinata has a friend that worries about her. It makes me feel much more secure that Kiba and I aren't the only ones that care about her. And Kurenai-Sensei too of, course." And so, Shino gave Sakura a smile that made her insides turn to butterflies. _Shino had such a beautiful smile..._

"Oh, well, I know she's really strong and all of that, but I can't help it, you know? I worry about everyone, or almost at least." She smiled back, a genuine, soft Sakura-smile. And it, in return, made Shino melt. _He's blushing... It's adorable. _

"You know Sakura-chan, you are such a nice person. It really is nice to have you on our mission- team." Now it was Sakuras turn to blush.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself you know..."

He just blushed again, tongue-tied.

There was silence then. Neither knew what to say. It was one of these cute silences that happened between people who knew that they liked each other, but didn't know for what reason, just this feeling in the gut that said that _This was right. _(And both of their guts were basically screaming it right now). But neither wanted to say something wrong, or something that could turn out wrong, or something that was so imperfect that it would make the other think that they weren't serious. But then the silence was killing them, and they both prayed that the other would say something soon.

"Tell me Shino..." (BEGIN! Inner-Sakura-dialogue _Aaa! The suffix! I dropped it! What if he thinks I'm intimidating or something!? OR... OH NO, COMING ON TO HIM!? Do I want to?! KUSO, I KNOW NOTHING!! _END! inner Sakura-dialogue, and A/N: Mohaha.) "Why... why do you wear those glasses? Why do you... cover your eyes?" She was blushing ferociously.

His mind stopped dead.

"Well I... well..." He was nervous like a schoolboy. "I... I... People find them... offensive. Scary, kind of I guess. That's why." She looked into his eyes, deep, as if studying them. Not that she could see a lot in the little light of the red pile that used to be their fire, but that was hardly the point at the moment.

"You know, I don't find your eyes the least... offensive, or scary either for that matter... I... I think... I... think they're... they're..." She took a deep breath. "...They're the most entrancing eyes I ever saw." She felt her breath leave her body, and felt his chakra stir wildly. And to be honest, hers was not especially calm either.

Shino could not _believe_ that she had just said that. A voice inside him told him that she was just messing with him, but he yelled for it to go away, so it did. He wanted to badly to believe that what she said was true. He just blinked, but he could feel her chakra stir. _It was true then_.

"Sakura... "But he didn't know what to say. What could he say?

"Shh..." She put a finger over his lip. "You don't... don't need to answer... I just wanted you to know... and your face... it's gorgeous as well... why do you hide it? I don't understand..."

This made him quiet. He was not as a lack of words, more that he could not remember them. What was in a word anyways? What was in a word that... what was in her words that made him feel so... like this?

He sat up carefully, and stared into the dark. She sat up next to him, eyes never leaving his face.

"Sakura..." His deep voice was not even a whisper. It was like wind in the trees a summer's night, and it made Sakura tremble.

"Shino..." Her voice trembled along with her body, and he looked at her, eyes deep and full with understanding. He looked so striking in the moonlight that fell on his face. She was at a lack of words.

He reached a hand out to her and touched the palm of her hand, making her tremble so much she thought that she would break. This was insane. Nobody had ever touched her like that. She hadn't thought it possible even, until now...

He moved closer to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. She felt the heat of his skin through his thin t-shirt, felt, more than heard his heart beat, and stopped her trembling. She felt his deep breaths, and closed her eyes as she moved her hands to touch his back. He was so safe. He was so warm. He was a rock—solid peace of person in a world where _nothing_ was safe. Nothing but him.

Shino could feel how she relaxed. He had never seen her like this, so completely...vulnerable. And Haruno Sakura was NOT helpless. Yet now, here she was. Clinging on to him as if the world was coming apart. Though he didn't mind the least. He'd fight off all of her fears if he had to. He wouldn't leave. Somehow, she was his to protect. And that's exactly what he would do.

She moved in his embrace, hugging him closer. Neither seemed to ever want to let go. It seemed so right just to hold each other, so right to be close, so right to give up their precious personal space that they usually didn't let anybody in to. It was a strange feeling, but it was a good one.

He kissed her hair, taking in her sent of rain in large doses. It was wonderful. He kissed her hair again and again and felt her, if possible, move even closer. She ran her hands up the back of his t-shirt and sighed. He was so warm, so safe, and he smelled so nice, like only he could smell. A thousand sensations travelled through her as he kissed her hair. It was unbelievable.

**This thing with Shino and Saukra wasn't something that I planned on, but I couldn't resist, I'm sorry. (Or am I?)**

**Shino: Your'e never sorry about anything, don't lie.**

**Me: I don't hear you coplaining though..**

**Shino: ...**

**Sakura: Well Sohou, I really don't mind it... blush**

**Me: I know... Beaming smile**

**Shino: Sakura...**

**Sakura: Shino...**

**Me: Can you hold on 'till the next chapter please?! **

**Sakura: Do we have to?**

**Me: I am the writer, feel the allmighty power of my words, YES YOU MUST WAIT!**

**Shino: Your'e no fun, are we to be stuck in that cave until you say wer'e not?! **

**Me: Come on, you can't tell me you don't enjoy it?!**

**Shino: That is hardly the point here...**

**Sakura: Wow Shino, you speak a lot today. More than I ever heard you say before.**

**Shino: And it's all thank's to you. Blush**

**Me: Bryan Christ. I'm leaving. I'll be back with a new chapter soon. Please review!**


	4. Dirty Talk and Glaze, Mohaha

**Okay, start of a Lemon in this chater. Enjoyyy... **

Hinata gathered courage. To speak. She looked up at Kakashi who's eyes were so full of lust that he looked as if he was about to explode. But she just stopped.

"Well..." Hinata said teasingly. "Ino really couldn't teach me more than this, the rest are just tips really... so... if you like something... tell me, okay? Promise." He could not believe his ears, so he just nodded. "Right then, Kakashi-_Sensei_, here we go..." And Kakashi nearly gave out a scream. It simply was not fair, the effect this woman had on him.

She'd just gotten straight to it. She knew just how horny he was. _She could see it._

She put one of her hands at the base of his shaft, and simply started to blow him. Her tongue started to go over his head, then she quickly took as much of him as she could in his mouth. She felt the pre-cum ooze, and she smirked. _He was so easy..._

Then she started to move her hand up and down together with her mouth, painfully slow at first, sucking hard. As she felt his hands starting to tangle with her hair, she moved faster, still sucking just as hard, and she heard him breath heavily. Then she heard his dark voice try to speak to her as controlled as he could.

"Uh... Hi-Hinata... I... I really like it when you... do ... that...I'm... fuck, I'm... Hinata... I'm gonna' cum sooo soon...Oh fuck... Hinata...that's just nooot fair..." She increased her speed, making him moan even more uncontrollably. Then she felt his grip on her hair getting tighter, and heard his mumbling become more inconsistent.

"Hi... fuuck... Hi-Hinaaata... I'm gonna' cum... Oh fuuuck!" She pulled her head away as fast as she could when she felt him come and let him spray her face and breasts. He lay there, panting, eyes closed and chest sweaty. He looked so fucking sexy that Hinata thought that she'd die if she didn't get to jump him at least once.

He opened his eyes halfway and smiled at her. She looked so hot, his seed all over her, glistening in the night. _And she's all mine tonight..._

"Kakashi, you sure have a foul moth." She smiled teasingly at him. _I really don't mind though, dirty-talk turns me on...i_

"Hm? Does it bother you?" He smirked, seemingly reading her mind.

"Not at all... you can talk to me like that all the time if you want to..." His brows furrowed playfully, and he got a clever look on his face.

"Maybe I will then, Hime... "He moved close to her, his nose barely touching hers."If it means I'm allowed to fuck you ..." He let two of his fingers move around her entrance teasingly, and she gasped. " I'll do anything... If I can get my cock in there..." He let his fingers move a few centimetres into her tight wetness. She moaned deeply. Then he pulled them both out and laid her down and moved his head between her legs.

"I want to taste you Hime..." He kissed her clit roughly and made her gasp again. "I want to feel how wet you are..." He put a thumb on her clit and massaged it gently, as he let his tongue lick her inner folds. _God she's so wet... _

"K-Kakashi?" He slid two fingers inside her and felt her arch against him. _God Hinata, you're so tight..._ Then he felt her cum, her liquid spilling over his hand. He looked up at her face and felt like coming again just from her expression. _That must be the sexiest thing I ever saw... _

**Hihi! More Lemon coming up soon! This was more fun than I thought...**

**Kakashi: I can't believe you stopped the storie there.**

**Hinata: I can't believe I just did that. Deep blush**

**Kakashi_: _I Can't beleive you just did that. But you can do it again anytime you want...**

**Hinata: Faints.**

**Me: KAKASHI! Whatch your mouth!**

**Kakashi: Do I have to?**

**Me: YES! Now behave, people can hear what your'e saying!**

**Kakashi: Like I care. I want a new chapter where Hinata is awake!**

**Shino: So do I.**

**Sakura: Me too. I want more Shino...**

**Me: Discrete...**

**Sakura: Blushes**

**Shino: I want more Sakura too.**

**Jiraiya: Can I put this in my Icha-Icha books?**

**Me: You're suposed to be asleep!**

**Jiraiya: So I am, but it never stopped me before. besides, in these brakes, everyone's awake. Trust me, you dont want to open that door over there...**

**Me: Opens door. Sasuke! Naruto! Not HERE! Not NOW!**

**Sasuke: Glares at me, slams door in my face.**

**Jiraiya: Told you...**

**Hinata: Wakes up. Did I miss something?**

**Kakashi: Not yet. Nothing important anyway...**

**Me: Pervert Kakashi.**

**Sakura: I WANT more SHINO in the next chapter.**

**Shino: Calm down, I'm right here.**

**Sakura: Blushes again.**

**Me. SIGH. Excuse the mess, we are under construction. But the review-button is still in the same place, take a hint will ya? **


	5. I need you when I'm happy as well

Shino sighed quietly. Life was so strange. It always picked weird times and places for everything. Though he didn't complain. Not this time. And though they were caught up in the moment, after a few minutes Shino slowly pulled away a little, not quite letting her go.

"Sakura..." He whispered. She just nodded. They were on a mission after all. They opened their sleeping-bags completely and put Sakura's beneath them and used Shino's as a blanket. Sleep overcame them quickly as they held each other close in the soft moonlight.

--

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He'd woken up when Sakura had moved over to Shino, but he couldn't hear what they were saying and couldn't see them since his back was towards them. He opened his eyes, moonlight playing over his face. He noticed Jiraiya sitting asleep against the wall. It must be a bit after midnight then, if Kakashi was out there. He moved his head slightly to prevent his neck stiffening, and his eyes ended up on a sleeping Naruto as he did so.

Sasuke had noticed before how different his team-mate looked in his sleep. So calm and peaceful; the tranquil look on his face would have made Buddha himself proud. Sasukes eyes swept over the quiet face. The skin was even and smooth, lips slightly parted, breathing like there was no care in the world.

Sasuke heard a sound of people lying down, going quiet behind him, chakras calming down as they drifted into sleep. He let his gaze wander up over Narutos face again, and found his eyes open, making him jump slightly in his sleeping-bag. He quickly averted his look, trying to find something else to focus his eyes on but failed. Why did it matter anyway? So he'd looked Naruto when he was sleeping, so what?

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered to him, ever so quietly. Sasuke looked at him through half-lidded eyes, trying to get his usual blank look back but failed. Why did he fail?

"Mm. What?" He whispered back in an equally low tone. Naruto blinked slowly, smiling sleepily at him.

"I love having missions with you again. I mean, since you've come back again we've had tons, but I don't think I ever told you." His voice was tiered but happy, and his calmness surprised Sasuke. He knew Naruto could be serious when he wanted to, but it never seemed to seize to amaze him. It made Sasuke smile.

"Me too... Even though some are so stupidly easy." He smirked a bit and Naruto let out a quiet sound somewhere between a giggle and a purr. Sasuke gulped quietly when he felt shivers run down his spine. He was tiered, he was distracted, he was... secretly wishing that Naruto would make that sound again. He shrugged in his head. _No._ He told himself. _No way._ Naruto smiled softly towards him.

"You okay Sasuke?"

_Sasuke. Sas-Uke. Uke? Me? _Sasuke thought to himself. _Stop it, I am not a pervert._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just can't sleep. It's a bit cold." He lied, averting his eyes again. He'd been able to sleep in minus ten degrees (Celsius); there was no way Naruto would believe that he couldn't sleep now. And he was right.

"Really?" Naruto whispered in disbelief, quirking an eye at Sasuke. "Are you sure it's nothing else?" he asked tiredly through half-lidded eyes. Sasuke just shrugged slightly.

"Don't worry about me. If there's anything wrong I'll tell you, you know that." What if he'd answered '_well, Naruto, I'd love it if you purred again and came a bit closer so that I could see if you smell like-"_

"Mm... I guess." Naruto purred again. Sasuke inwardly screamed at himself. It was getting to him. And it was _Naruto_ for crying out loud! His best friend... Then, with the moonlight coming in behind him, he looked so beautif- _STOP!! _

"Un, yeah. Why can't you sleep?" Sasuke asked to change the subject. Unexpectedly, a small blush crept over Narutos face.

"Dream... woke me up I guess... Too bad really..." He looked away, leaving Sasukes eyes wide, his imagination swirling behind them. _Did he dream about me? Nah, why would he... And why do I care?_

"Sasuke, it's okay." Naruto said all of a sudden, making Sasuke freeze. "Are you sure you are okay?" Sasuke just looked at him.

"What?" He asked genuinely confused. Naruto looked at him with a small smile.

"Well, you're chakra is stirring. It worries me." Sasuke stared at the angelic blonde in front of him. He wished that he hadn't woken up when Sakura moved, but he was a light sleeper thanks to his past and old habits die hard. Even if you were surrounded by people you knew that you could trust and who loved you... He looked Naruto. He'd been the only one to ever make Sasuke question himself, and on more than one point in life.

"I'm just a little jumpy, that's all. It's not one of those nights or anything, just can't seem to sleep..." Naruto knew the nights Sasuke was referring to, and was relieved by him not having one tonight. Actually, he'd be overjoyed if he never had them again. Sometimes, Sasukes past just came crashing down on him, all old memories lurking in the shadows of his mind attacking him as if they had happened just yesterday. And after that, Sasuke could go for nearly an entire week without sleep. And Naruto was always there for him, making sure his friend didn't go insane.

"I'm glad." Naruto said the small smile still on his face. There were things he couldn't fight for Sasuke, and he hated it. "I'm really glad; I hate to see you hurting like that..." He snuggled into his sleeping-bag and looked up at Sasuke again. He seemed so distant tonight, and his chakra was still stirring. Naruto thought back on the dream he'd had before he'd woken up. He had been kissing Sasuke, and loved it. He blushed at the very thought of it.

Sasuke thought back on all the times Naruto had been there for him when he'd had his 'special project days', as they'd told everyone else. He hadn't fallen asleep on him once, just been there and acted like a true friend. He'd taken care of everything for him, from making sure he had boxes of tissues at hand to making sure he didn't hurt himself, (and in reality preventing more than a few suicide attempts). And always in silence. At least, on his side. Sasuke needed desperately to get the things on his mind out of his head, and Naruto listened. He looked at the obviously tiered figure in front of him who seemingly refused to sleep until he knew everything was okay. Sasuke felt his own heart glow.

"Naruto." He said, quiet as ever, but he knew the other man could hear him from the way the eyes looked at him. "I'm completely fine, it's just..." And Sasuke didn't know how to say it. What if it would go wrong? He looked at Naruto with a hint of plead in his eyes, silently begging him to finish the sentence. Naruto blinked his eyes slowly, contemplating what to do. Sasuke was unconsciously holding his breath. Then Naruto spoke.

"Baka..." He said softly before unsnuggeling a little out of his sleeping-bag, pulling his arms out and grabbing a shocked, gasping Sasuke, embracing him warmly. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I need you when I am happy as well..." He murmured into Narutos shoulder. And he had been right. He smelled like musk and sandalwood...

"I know..." Naruto said quietly, wondering how long he should hold the mystery of an Uchiha. Then he felt two hands on his own back, and realized the answer could wait for a while. In Narutos mind, this felt so right. Far too right, if there was such a thing. He closed his eyes, pulling Sasuke closer to him.

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed out. "Sleep close to me tonight, please..." For a second, he felt the man in his arms stiffen, but then he relaxed again.

"Of course Sasuke."

They put their sleeping-bags together, and tried to find a way to lay down that wasn't awkward or felt strange, but it was hard. For Sasuke, touching in general was kind of hard, but this was what he wanted. He wanted to be close to Naruto. It was one of the few places where he felt safe. In the end, after a lot of twisting and turning, trying not to get too embarrassed, Sasuke simply laid his head on Narutos arm and nuzzled his face in his t-shirt, not caring how it would look in the morning. Sasuke drew a deep breath. Naruto. He even smelled safe.

Naruto looked down at the now sleeping Uchiha. He was strange, but hey, they all were. After all the years of Akatsuki-hunting and bad-guy killing, everyone had had something get to them in one way or another. All that death and all that constant tension and all that insecurity... If anyone had ever put his kids through that, he'd have killed them. Sasuke mumbled something in his sleep that sounded like 'ramen' and Naruto had to smile. Well, it was too late to think about anything anyway. And with Sasuke so close to him, he had enough to think about anyway. Or feel, if he would dare.

No, he decided. Not now, it was far too late. Then again, he always did say that. But tonight, it was enough. He'd think about it tomorrow.

And so, with Sasuke on his one arm, putting the other over him, Naruto fell asleep.

**Me:I thought this part was nice. Sleeping is always nice.**

**Sakura: I know.**

**Shino: It was still bloody short.**

**Sakura: Shh... I heard a rumour she'll compensate us later!**

**Shino:...**

**-Closet door opens, Naruto and Sasuke steps out-**

**Sasuke: Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: -yells from somewhere- Kind'a busy right now...**

**Sasuke: I won the bet!**

**Naruto: ??**

**Kakashi: -groans, whispers, appears looking annoyed and hurrydly dressed.- Which one teme? I'm busy here!**

**Sakura: Come on Shino, let's get out of here.**

**Shino: Yepp...**

**Sasuke: I won the bet! I officially have a heart!**

**Naruto: That's a very mean bet, Kakashi-Sensei!**

**Kakashi: I just did it so that he would try to prove me wrong.**

**Sasuke: Whatever.**

**Naruto: Let's go back into the closet Sasuke.**

**Me: Nope, there's like no way back into one of those.**

**Kakashi: -giggles before runs back to Hinata-**

**Sasuke: So where do we go?**

**Me: -points- bedroom, that wayy.**

**Naruto and Sasuke: -disappears-**

**Me: Ah, finally some peace and quiet to write the next chapter. Thank you everybody for you'r wonderfull reviews, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I promise that the next** **chapter will be continuing on Kakashi's and Hinata's little adventure outside in the moonlight... Can't wait to write it when I have time over! Once again thatk's for all you'r reviews and please continue.**

**XXX Sohou**


	6. Baby blues?

Her eyes were shut close in bliss, cheeks tinted pink, lips slightly parted. She gave a small sigh as Kakashi pulled his fingers out, opening her eyes half-heartedly. He moved his face up to hers, nearly touching her, feeling her breath on his skin. She glanced at him through her half-lidded eyes, smiling contently.

"You are so beautiful..." She heard him say, looking into his strange eyes.

"Hm..." She hummed, leaning upwards to kiss him. So soft and kissable... He let one of his hands sweep across her body, hardly touching it, giving her goose bumps all over her soft, delicate skin.

"Hime..." He said, kissing her slowly, tasting every inch of her mouth. "Do you really want this?" He asked, wanting to give her one last chance to make her mind up before anything else happened. She nodded slightly.

"Yes... Yes I do." Kakashi nodded back, smiling a little. _Who am I to decline her wish?_

"Alright..." He said, starting to kiss her again. Hinata ran a hand through his hair, closing her eyes as she did. So soft...

Kakashi positioned himself between her legs. He didn't want to wait anymore, and frankly, he didn't know if he could. There were so many things about this that made him seemingly unable to stop himself. Number one: it was not allowed. Her clan would kill him, or her, or at least be very angry with them if they ever found out about this. To say the least, it would stir up some serious shit. They'd probably make him marry her, but he didn't let his thoughts wander off further down that line. Number two: if their team-mates in the cave woke up and found them missing, and went looking for them, they would be found easily and be exposed in a millisecond. And his face as well. So in short, Kakashi felt like a naughty boy, and he enjoyed it. And though Hinata would never admit it, she felt much the same way. (Except for a girl). Which was why she broke his thoughts.

"Kakashi, are you still here?" He looked down at her, body glistening with sweat in the silver moonlight, making her eyes sparkle. Oh, yes, he was here, and he wouldn't leave on a bet.

"Hm." He just answered. "Yeah, I'm still here." He lowered himself down over her, feeling the heat of her body against his own. She smirked at him.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He shrugged, starting to press into her, giving her time to adjust herself to him.

"Nothing. Nothing Hime..." She gasped a little, but it wasn't hurting yet. "Don't worry, Kunoichi's usually have it easier... just relax." Hinata nodded at him, trying to do so. _Oh, you're still tight though..._

"Uh..." Hinata moaned. "Kashi..." He closed his eyes, pressing a bit further into her. She moaned again… "Kakashi… just…" He looked into her eyes. _So beautiful…_ "Just… oh Kashi..."

"Hime..." He breathed, before pushing the rest of himself into her in a soft thrust. She arched her back upwards, shutting her eyes tightly, giving him second thoughts about his action. "Hinata?" He asked, trying to control himself. She opened her eyes and met his one more.

"Go on…" She said, voice pulled between that of slight pain and a moan. He kissed her again.

"Anything you want…" He said in a strained voice. And so, he started pounding into her, slowly and rather gently at first, but as her moans grew louder, he lost the last of his precious self-control. "Hime…" He moaned, closing his eyes, thrusting even harder into her.

"Yeah?" She gasped, starting to tremble slightly. "Wh-whaaat?" She tried to ask, but her moaning was preventing any proper conversation.

"I'm… oh…" Kakashi started. "Kami… so… tight…" He felt a wave of pre-climaxial bliss sweep over his body.

"Ka… Shi…" Hinata started, but she was already lost. She felt herself tremble, and how her legs were going numb. Heaven was just around the corner. "Ah! Soon…" She tried to say, digging her nails into his back. "Oh fuck…" She felt his thrusts grow shallower. "Oh fuck, oh Kami…." Hinata felt her body arch upwards, nearly drawing blood from Kakashis back. "Kakashi!" She gasped, all senses being shot out by the ecstasy invading her system.

"Hime…" Kakashi tried to say, but his voice was so dark and low she could hardly make it out. "Ah!" He squeezed his eyes shut, shooting the result of his bliss into the tunnel clenching around him. Then his body felt numb, and he collapsed on top of her, burying his head between her glistening breasts. He could hear her heart beat quickly still, chest heaving up and down.

"Wow…" He heard her whisper. Kakashi drew in her scent, nodding ever so slightly.

"Yeah." He answered, not moving away from her. Then her froze. "Oh shit." He stated, sudden realization overcoming him. Hinata quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" She breathed out, eyes still closed. Kakashi mentally beat himself up for being so stupid. He was supposed to have pulled out before…

"I forgot protection." Hinatas body stiffened under him.

"Shit." She whispered, not wanting to really think about it, cursing at her own stupidity in her mind. Kakashi sighed.

"You on the pill?" He asked, but seriously doubting it. He felt Hinata shake her head.

"No…" She whispered, not believing this was happening.

"Well then." Kakashi sighed, looking up at her. "Let's pray then. But what will you do in case… you know?" Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I… I can't kill it. I just can't… But it's not that time of the month now… it should be fine." She tried to convince herself, just as much as Kakashi.

"Well." He started, not quite knowing what to say. What could he say? "I hope everything will be fine either way." She gazed up at the sky.

"Yeah, it will be. And don't worry, I won't tell them it was you, I'll tell them I was raped on a mission, and that the person that did it was killed, and-"

"What?" Kakashi said, staring confusedly at her. "This was my fault to you know." She sighed.

"Yeah well, we don't know anything yet. But I thought you didn't want a kid just like that, and it's my decision I guess." Kakashi sighed.

"I take full responsibility. Though I might not be that great of a dad. Still, I won't let you do it on your own, and you know, there's a lot of worse women out there that I could marry." Hinata stared at him.

"Marry? Me? You hardly even know me." He shrugged.

"I'm not letting a kid grow up in an incomplete family." He sat up, running a hand through his hair, glancing t Hinata. They started getting dressed.

"I guess so." She said in a low voice. "I still can't believe we were this irresponsible…" Kakashi nodded, smiling a little. He couldn't help it. She threw him a puzzled look. "What?" She asked, pulling her t-shirt on.

"You know, you could be pregnant with my child." He said, mostly to himself. And what if she was? He'd meant it, he wouldn't let her take care of it all by herself. But even so, a child needed the proper 'environment' to grow up in. and the most basic in that would be a loving family. He knew that.

He looked at Hinata. It didn't seem all that impossible when he thought about it. She was a good friend and nice and so on, at least according to Naruto and the rest. And she wasn't all that shy anymore, he thought, smiling a little to himself. No, it did not seem so impossible at all."I think we could learn to love each other." He said, thinking a bit too loudly. _Did I really just say that out loud?_ Hinata froze in front of him. "I mean, it's not impossible." He added, wondering what had gotten him thinking about it in the first place. Because she was right, he didn't know her. Maybe that was why? Heck, it made no sense what so ever.

"But what would people say? And why do you sound so bloody confident? I don't even want to think of what my clan would do." She started to put her shoes on. She knew exactly what they would do. They'd make her step down as heir and put the cursed seal on her. And then they'd probably use it. How could she have been so stupid? Damn. Well, if she was 'all Prego', as Ino would so kindly have put it, she had a feeling that there were several men worse than Kakashi 

that could have been the future father. She shook her head a little in disbelief. She probably wasn't knocked up, not if her calculations were right. She saw Kakashi just shrug again.

"Who cares about people, a child is more important. And if I wasn't sure, I'd be a nervous wreck. I'm rationalizing, just like you. It's a state of chock. I'm quite happy you're not breaking down just yet." She nodded.

"I should be soon though, if I know myself well enough. Give me an hour or two. Anyhow, we should get back now. I'll sit outside with you. I couldn't bear to wake the others up." Kakashi nodded.

"I just hope we don't break down at the same time." Hinata nodded back at him.

"That would be very troublesome indeed." And so, they both walked back to the cave and sat themselves on top of it, back to back, wondering who would be the first to crack, trying to keep a stream of baby-names from entering their minds.

**I know the chapter is messy and all, but I really feel the need to just simply update on the story. I hope you guys don't mind it all too much, and if you do, I apologize. And yes, flames are fine. Seriously. Anyhow, I will hopefully start to update on my other stories very soon, nagging/reviewing does make it go faster. Mohaha. Anyhow, thanks for all the reviews so far, love you guys!**

**Shino: Dude, you speak so loud that we all wake up. -the others in the cave nod in agreement-**

**Me: Sorry... But I need to tell my wonderful reviewers stuff like that.**

**Sasuke: -glare- I like sleep, but I don't like you so much right now. Perhaps I should make you go away?**

**Me: Sorry, not possible, I'm the almightly writer here... duh.**

**Sasuke: Oh yeah?**

**Me: Just get to bed, dont' worry, I'm leaving now.**

**Saskue: Good. Naruto?**

**Naruto: -?-**

**Sasuke: Bed.**

**Naruto: Cave.**

**Sasuke: Same difference. Let's go.**

**Shino, Sakura and Jiraiya: ??**

**Me: You'll see, go to bed.**

**Sakura: Come on Shino.**

**Shino: Hm. -leaves with Sakura-**

**Jiraiya: And I just sleep through all of this?**

**Me: Aha. -grinns-**

**Jiraiya: They better tell me later.**

**Me: Perhaps. Now get to bed.**

**Jiraiya: Hopeless... -leaves-**

**Me: AH, yes. I am. And proud of it. Anyhow, gonna' go write on Maiko Tenten now... Mohaha... Oh, and guys, I have a poll rolling, plz vote. I know it says until twenty votes, but I decided to only give it a couple of more days, and if it's not passed twenty votes then I guess I'll just sigh and move on, and write the story at the top. Hopefully, a new chappy of Maiko Tenten will be out by tonight. If my router doesn't die first. Damn that router...**

**xxx/Me**


End file.
